


A beauty within

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Going to the chapel, and we're...(The tales of Alpha werewolf Blaine and his Vampire mate Kurt) [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Superspeed, Vampire!Kurt, Werewolf!Blaine, bad human, blaine's woods, kurt gets vamped up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on a romantic stroll in the woods, Kurt lets his vampire side come out to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This 2-part piece is based off of a number of different prompts (thank you to you guys for those, you know who you are) and is set not too long after the pair first start dating. 
> 
> Thank you, so much for the lovely response to these little pieces, it puts a smile on my face and makes me want to keep tapping away :)

Kurt can’t remember a time when he’s been happier than right now in this very moment. And he’s been alive for _quite some_ time.

 

Walking hand in hand with Blaine through the woods, _Blaine’s woods,_ transports him back to a time when he was young holding his father’s hand while waking through the meadow, allowing his newly immortalized body to acclimatize itself to the daylight temperatures.

 

He remembers being happy then, young and carefree, unwise to the world. But he’s happier now, way, _way_ happier. He may be older now, quite a way bit older, but still just as carefree and in other ways than in his childhood, and he’s certainly wiser to the world than most acquaintances he meets. He’s lived long enough to prove that.

 

They stroll in a contented silence; hands held tight, smiles wide and obvious on their faces, eyes warm and round as they look around taking in their breath taking surroundings. The woodland is beautiful, an array of lush, emerald greens, deep browns and the rich scent of earth and air and life, _naturally grown life,_ filling their lungs.

 

It’s not too hot out but not too cool either, and the sun sits up high in the sky, offering a warm blanket of comfortable heat as it pours down through the gaps in the trees and leaves, spreading in slices throughout the woodland.  

 

Blaine stops them beside a large old Beech tree and just when Kurt turns his head to find out why Blaine’s mouth is suddenly, firmly on his and he finds himself pushed up against the tree trunk.

 

Kurt gasps and moans in to Blaine’s mouth, he lets his jaw go slack and lets Blaine kiss him and control the kiss with his lips and tongue and take what he wants. He slides his arms around Blaine’s neck, curls his fingers into Blaine’s hair and when he feels Blaine’s hands slide up and around his waist over his thin cotton shirt and then ducking under, he sighs blissfully and pushes his head back up against the rough bark of the tree trunk.

 

Blaine’s hands close around Kurt’s wrists and slowly start to lift Kurt’s wrists until they’re pinned above his head; all the while he never stops kissing him. Blaine’s kisses begin to descend lower in a teasing, peppering trail to Kurt’s chin, his jaw, his throat and neckline.

 

Kurt allows the arousal to wash over him with his eyes squeezed shut and his lips parted in an easy, light ecstasy. He could let Blaine do this to him for hours, _for ever._ They haven’t been dating long, but he knows this is _it,_ Blaine is the one; Blaine with his mysteriously intriguing inner wolf, with his strong arms and powerful hold yet with such a tender touch and a loving kiss and a gaze that bores right down into his very soul.

 

Blaine who is to be his mate.

 

Kurt loves the dynamic that they have. How each of them possess their own skills and pros and cons to their supernatural sides and roles. He loves the strong yet sweet and gentle force in which Blaine takes him. The kind, controlled possession that seems to flood out of Blaine whenever he’s with Kurt, the way he likes to exert his authority. And though for being an elder vampire from a long, strong lineage, Kurt is quite content in letting Blaine run the show. Kurt has never been held and spoken to and looked at and _loved_ in such a way before, he’s certainly not complaining.

 

He knows that he doesn’t want this feeling ever again with anybody else but Blaine, _his Blaine._ His mate, his wolf.

 

Kurt’s eyes fly open as an idea comes to him, a playful idea which is sure to stir things up a notch. As much as he loves this, as much as he wants and needs this and doesn’t want Blaine to ever stop, he grins devilishly and before Blaine can work out what he’s about to do Kurt disappears into thin air.

 

Blaine almost falls against the tree trunk, face first, lips puckered. Kurt has vanished in literally a flash and by the time Blaine has stood himself upright, blinking his eyes rapidly, Kurt is whirring around him and the tree like a tornado and only the light tinkling sound of his laughter can be heard.

 

“Very funny.” Blaine laughs, whipping his head side to side, trying to catch sight of Kurt. Blaine is strong and powerful and also very fast when he needs and wants to be, but nothing like what Kurt is now. Kurt is maxing his super-speed out and seems to be enjoying every minute of it.

 

“So, my vamp wants to play.” Blaine drawls with a deep, sexy tone to his voice, though it’s like he’s talking to the trees around him. “Funny, I was just about to _play_ in my very own way, before I was interrupted.”

 

“Oh, I could jump you right now.” Kurt’s teasing words echo in Blaine’s ears, his body still a blur as he sprints around in circles. “I could you take you up against this tree and you wouldn’t be able to stop me. I’d already have your clothes off by the time you noticed.”  

 

Blaine laughs, dazed and breathlessly. His curls raise and waft around in the short bursts of air caused by Kurt’s rapid whirring. The leaves in the trees do the same, as well as the pebbles and chips of bark on the ground at their feet. The whole thing is silly and playful but also sweet and rather enchanting, mesmerizing.  

 

Resigned, Blaine pins himself up against the trunk and folds his arms against his chest, spreads his legs and leans his head back. “Oh yeah? Well what are you waiting for? Come get me.” His voice is low and rasped.

 

The whirring stops, the bustling of the branches and the leaves settle and just as Kurt’s beautiful figure comes back into Blaine’s slightly dizzy vision, Blaine’s nostrils flare, every sense in his body begins to heighten and tingle.

 

A warning.

 

“Hey, stop doing your weird supernatural crap and get a room. People’s gotta walk here.”

 

Kurt and Blaine both turn in the direction of the voice at the same time. A few yards away stands a man, a human man with a pathetic looking little, scraggly dog on a leash that doesn’t seem to be too impressed having a stand off with a werewolf and a Vampire.

 

“Excuse me?” Blaine asks the stranger, his tone polite but firm and serious. He steps away from the tree trunk and closer to Kurt, who just stands looking a little taken aback with his hands fisted at his sides.

 

“You heard me.” The guy sneers. “We’ve had to accept your kind moving into our cities and doing all your hocus pocus. If I wanna walk my dog, I wanna do it in peace. Go back to your cave or dungeon or whatever.” He makes a vague hand gesture and then spits on the ground. He’s quite a short man with a small build, fair, scraggly hair that begins on a rather worrying receding hairline and dressed in scruffy ragged clothes.

 

Kurt doesn’t know whether to be extremely furious or a little impressed at the guy’s risk taking manner and attitude. Of course he’s the former. How dare anybody speak to he and Blaine that way like they’re not part of society just because of the way they were born or created.

 

“If you’re not already aware sir, you’re on _my_ land. This is private land that I open up to my community for leisurely use. Anybody is welcome to use these woods should they show some respect. It’s a two way street.” Blaine says as calmly as he can manage though Kurt can see the fire burning in his eyes as he looks between Blaine and the trespasser.

 

“Whatever.” The guy spits again and tugs on his dog’s leash as makes to move away. “Typical. You people come here and think you own the damn place, like you’re all high and mighty. Don’t worry you’ll never see me here again, don’t wanna catch nothin’.”

 

“Good, because you’re not welcome.” Kurt shouts. Blaine raises a hand to Kurt to silence him, to stop him from approaching the vile, narrow minded man. He looks at Kurt softly, there’s a look in his eyes. A look that Kurt reads as hurt and disappointment. Not at Kurt, but at the degraded creature walking away from them, who seems to think that _they_ are the abomination.

 

Kurt’s blood boils. 

 

The man flinches at Kurt’s voice and his upper lip curls as he turns around to make his way back through the woods toward the public foot path. “Nothing but a bunch of freaks.” He mutters and snarls, shaking his head. “My own damn dog has more brains than that mutt. Freak’n blood sucker. Filthy beasts.”

 

Blaine inhales sharply and shakes his head sadly, but it’s too late. No matter how quietly somebody can speak, the supernatural race have very profound hearing, and that idiotic man would have done well to remember that.

 

Kurt disappears from Blaine’s side just as Blaine hears a sharp piercing cry and looks over to find the man falling to the ground, pinned down by Kurt’s boot. The little dog gives a yelp and shoots off in the opposite direction as his leash is released from his owner’s hand.

 

 _Run for the hills, find somebody better_ , Blaine thinks absentmindedly, watching the dog disappear before heading over to the scene breaking out in front of him.

 

“What did you just call him?” Kurt asks the quivering wreck on the ground beneath him. His voice is eerily calm and quiet but clear and firm and steady all the same. Kurt points to Blaine, with a steady hand.

 

From Blaine’s slight side angle he can see that Kurt’s face is etched with fury and when he finally looks over to Blaine, Blaine is lost for words. Of course he knows what Kurt is and what he’s capable of. He’s seen vampires in action many times before. But for Kurt, his beautiful, lovely Kurt, this is a first.

 

Kurt’s eyes are a deep black, almost reflective and narrowed into a barely there slit under his knitted brow line. His lips are curled and his fangs are protruding out at the bottom, almost down to the top of his chin. He looks like the monster that people assume he is. Though, still beautiful, other worldly, ethereally beautiful, with his pale, flawless skin and complexion and lean and lithe body.

 

Blaine licks his lips and swallows hard.  

 

“Say what you want about me.” Kurt snarls, looking back down at the guy who has his hands pressed to his face, whimpering, pleading words of apology over and over again. “I don’t care. But that _man_ is more of a man than you could ever be.” Kurt says pointing at Blaine once more. “He offers up his land so kindly, for the likes of you. And what does he get in return? This? You? A man who is too insecure about himself so he lashes out at somebody who has more of a human heart than you or anybody with your blood in them could ever have! Don’t you ever call him anything degrading or undermining that is what I would use to describe _you_ ever again. Got it?”

 

The guy whimpers and nods fervently. Kurt does not hurt the guy, he doesn’t want to. That’s not who he is. He just wants to make a point. With a light but firm press of his boot he lifts up and lets the guy crawl away, crying and snivelling.

 

“I don’t ever want to see you around here again unless you’re about to apologize to him.” Kurt calls after him.

 

“Sorry, s-sorry. I p-ppromise.” The guys wails as he stumbles to his feet and runs off.

 

“Whatever.” Kurt mumbles with a roll of his eyes and pins his hands to his hips as he turns to Blaine.

 

“Kurt.” Blaine says softly and when Kurt looks at him, he’s _back._ Bright, blue eyes and a soft, shy smile with no fangs in sight, still just as beautiful as before, just another sort of beautiful. “You didn’t have to do that.” Blaine says as he steps toward Kurt, a hand extended.

 

Kurt shrugs and takes Blaine’s hand in his. “I wanted to. That low life had no right to talk to you in that way. I know he was calling both of us, but you’re so special Blaine. I couldn’t stand it. You’re so lovely and nice and loyal, so caring and compassionate. Not at all what that guy was talking about.”

 

Blaine smiles, laces their fingers together, unsure what to say or to do. Blaine knows that Kurt wouldn’t have hurt the human, it’s not in his nature, and he also knows that he’s just fallen in love with Kurt a little bit deeper, further, _harder._ Even more than he thought possible. That’s all that matters to him in this moment.

 

“I’m sorry you had to see that side of me.” Kurt murmurs, his head ducked down a little. “I know it wouldn’t have been a very…pretty sight.” He sighs a little mournfully, and Blaine can see a flicker of guilt and sadness cross his face.

 

That just won’t do. Blaine unclasps their hands and steps up right into Kurt’s space, tips his chin up and back with gentle fingers and presses their mouths together.

 

“You are beautiful inside and out.” Blaine whispers against Kurt’s lips. “Trust me. Believe me. What I just witnessed there was the most prettiest, beautiful thing anybody has ever done for me. You are _you_ , Kurt. No matter what you look like when you’re vamped up or when you’re not. And it’s _you_ that I want and that I care for, and-and who I…love.” He bites his lip as he croaks out the last word.

 

Kurt melts and any doubt or guilt he had felt from before starts to dissipate.

 

“I love you too, Blaine.” Kurt whispers, grinning bashfully. “You know, I still feel a little vamped up, actually. So if you love me like that, like you say you do, then why don’t I super speed us back to your place and I’ll show you just how beautiful my _monster_ can be, hmm.”

 

But before Kurt can wait for a response or gauge Blaine’s reaction he’s already somehow hoisted up and over Blaine’s broad shoulder with a playful swat to his behind and are both on their way back through the woodland for a night that none of them is about to forget.

 

 

 _…to be continued_  


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VoyageAsia prompted-First time Kurt feeds from Blaine
> 
> A/N-Here’s something a little along those lines. This obviously picks up right where we left off, and please heed warnings for mentions of blood, descriptive feeding and some sexual content. :)

“So, uh, when you said back in the woods that you were still a little vamped up…” Blaine begins to say, his voice hoarse, almost breathless. He’s still panting; his chest is heaving and glistening with sweat.

 

Kurt smiles down at him salaciously; he’s still gloriously naked and sprawled across Blaine’s bare stomach and chest. Their legs are tangled haphazardly underneath the crumpled bed sheets which are hanging on for dear life at the curve of their ankles and arches of their feet. 

 

There’s a twinkle in Kurt’s eye, as he stares down at him silently, a twinkle that is telling Blaine to continue what he was saying.

 

“Well I mean uh, um _that_ was obviously amazing!” Blaine sputters. “ _You_ are amazing! God, so gorgeous. But uh, I mean…”

 

Kurt grins and takes pity on him. He knows what Blaine is referring to and what he is so _helplessly_ trying to convey.

 

The sex that had just occurred between them just minutes beforehand had certainly been one of the best experiences Kurt had ever had to date. With his super speed and Blaine’s inhuman strength and stamina, it had felt like they had fucked and made love and then _finally_ climaxed for _days._

 

But he knows what Blaine wants now, and he’s more than prepared to finally give in to his natural, baser urges and comply. It’s neither secret nor surprise. Kurt notices the way Blaine watches his mouth, his lips, his tongue, his teeth, and his _fangs._ Kurt has seen Blaine’s pupils dilate; his iris’s darkening into a molten golden shade just at the sight of Kurt extending his fangs in the mirror during his daily check up routine.

 

He knows that Blaine can sense when Kurt is feeling a little wanting, a little keen. He knows that Blaine catches on when Kurt’s nostrils flare at the smell of Blaine’s blood in his veins whenever they’re up close and personal with each other.

 

The truth is, Kurt would have given in and taken from Blaine long before now if it wasn’t for the fact that he cared so damn much. He knows that Blaine would have given him his wilful consent rather happily long before now if Kurt had just asked him.

 

But Blaine is different. Blaine isn’t one of these guys with a kink who Kurt would pick up just for some fun and to quench his thirst. He needs Blaine to know that he is cared for and respected and loved. Kurt needs Blaine to know that _he_ needs _him,_ before they enter this part of intimacy. He needs Blaine to know that he is loved, and that he will be loved in return.

 

And if the display in the woods earlier is anything to go by, then it’s pretty damn obvious that there’s a lot of love shared. And they both know it.

 

Which is why now, with Blaine all sated and desirable, _delicious,_ underneath him;Kurt plants his hands on the pillow either side of Blaine’s head and gently lowers himself down until his lips are resting against the pumping vein in the side of Blaine’s neck.

 

Kurt grins into Blaine’s skin when he feels Blaine’s heart rate quicken and thump hard in his chest, pressed up into his own chest. Blaine moans brokenly, lifts his hands and places them on Kurt’s shoulders, keeping him there, _urging_ him.

 

“You want some more of my Vamp, huh?” He whispers hotly into Blaine’s ear. You not had enough yet, you want more? You want to know what it really feels like to be with a Vampire? To be consumed.”

 

“Yes, god yes. All of it, please. All of you, all of what and who you are, always.” Blaine whines, a barely there sound.

 

Kurt feels somewhat overwhelmed, he’s never felt so wanted and needed before. He feels dizzy with it. His fangs extend and drop lightly to just touch the paper thin layer of Blaine’s skin where it stretches across his throat. 

 

“Yes, please. Do it. Do it, Kurt. Take from me. I want you to, I _need_ you to. Need this, want this, so much…” Blaine continues to babble until Kurt shushes him with short, swift licks of his tongue and a slight graze of his teeth.

 

Blaine’s smells incredible. He smells and looks so unbelievably mouth watering, just lying there under Kurt’s firm hold, with his head tipped back, his crazy dark curls in disarray against the beige pillow cover and his body heaving and loose and pliant.

 

He’s hard again, already. Kurt can feel Blaine’s erection curling up against his thigh and pressing in and between their stomachs as Kurt tongues at his throat, with his nose pressed firmly to a thick, juicy artery.

 

Kurt looses it, he growls and dives down.

 

He doesn’t have to ask Blaine if he’s ready, he doesn’t have to make promises or rules for them to keep, or wait for approval. He just knows. They both _know._

 

It’s time.

 

Kurt’s fangs only pierce and plunge down so that they are submerged under Blaine’s skin and in to his sweet, bloody flesh for no longer than three seconds. It’s the shortest and easiest part of the whole thing. The best part is that Blaine doesn’t even make a noise. Just a big, breathy gasp escapes his lips as his body goes rigid.

 

And then Kurt withdraws his teeth softly and slowly, he encourages them to retreat back up into his gums so that he can feed with no distraction, and then his lips take over where his teeth left off, curving them gently over each side of the small open wound, and then he starts to suck.

 

Blaine starts to move again, like his body has just pinged back to life, his brain is now back online and is very aware of what is happening. With small and slow, careful movements he squirms and wriggles contentedly, adjusting himself to the feel of Kurt on top of him with his vein open under Kurt’s hungrily, lapping tongue.

 

There is a moment when Kurt slightly pulls back but not all together and looks up at Blaine through his blackened eyes and curled eyelashes. The intensity of the gaze between them when Blaine’s eyes meet his is almost as intimate as what they’re doing. It’s a wordless confirmation, a mutual agreement, and one that has them both whining and moaning for more.

 

_It doesn’t hurt, I love you, don’t ever stop._

 

It’s exquisite. Everything about it is utterly exquisite. The noises that both of them are making, the way their hands and fingers are tightly digging into each other’s bodies anywhere they can reach, the way Kurt’s eyes roll back in his head as he drinks.

 

Blaine’s taste is like ecstasy to Kurt, the way it splashes against his tongue has him pining for more even before it’s ended. Although he has remained very well fed and healthy over his many years of Vampirism, Kurt believes that this is what it would feel like to be an aged, deteriorating Vampire who hasn’t fed for so long and now has found unlimited access to the richest, most nutritious, delicious blood in all of the land.

 

It’s like Blaine’s blood was created, designed and specialized just for Kurt.   

 

Blaine’s hips start to rock underneath Kurt. Very slightly he begins to thrust upwards, timing the movement with each suck and slide and drag of Kurt’s mouth at his throat.

 

Blaine can see why it is assumed that this would hurt. Of course any kind of open wound which is leaking blood is supposed to hurt. But this is different. This is an exchange. Not just an exchange of blood from Blaine’s body to Kurt’s for pleasurable reasons only, but an exchange of trust, of care and of love. An exchange of responsibility, a silent vow, a declaration.

 

It’s so much more than Blaine ever thought it would be. He can feel the trickle of blood leaving his body, but strangely he feels grounded, anchored, calm and safe. The only pain he feels is the painful thought of Kurt ever going away, if Kurt ever left and was no longer around to do this to him. Blaine couldn’t bare it, for now he knows how it feels to completely give yourself to somebody one hundred percent. An irrevocable, soul to soul love.

 

Kurt starts to meet Blaine’s thrusts as his sucking and drinking slows to a less frantic pace. Blaine’s moans and groans grow louder and louder, his knees bent and legs falling wide apart on either side of Kurt’s waist.

 

Kurt takes the hint. He buries a hand between their bodies, revelling in the feel of Blaine quivering with delight when he wraps a hand around his leaking erection and starts to stroke up and down. Blaine won’t last long, Kurt can feel his arousal already coiling and almost reaching its peak. With one last meaningful draw, Kurt slickly, separates himself from Blaine’s throat and carefully swipes his tongue at the seams of the wound, letting his curative saliva do its job. At the exact same moment he flicks his wrist with sharp precision, tightens his fingers and strokes Blaine’s cock firmly just three, four, five more times until Blaine is exploding over Kurt’s fist.

 

Blaine’s jaw hangs open in a silent yell as his body spasms and clenches deliciously. Kurt doesn’t feel the need for release just yet, though as turned on as he is in this moment, he came hard from their first round and when feeding comes into the equation its usually one or the other for Vampires.

 

Blaine’s head swims, his heart beats fast and his breathing is ragged, but eventually when everything starts to float back to normality, he allows his eyes to flutter open and comes face to face with Kurt.

 

He’s a little taken aback at first, but not in a bad way. In way that he’s never felt before, a way he can’t quite describe. But he can’t not look.  Kurt’s chin, jaw line, his cheeks and the tip of his nose are smudged in drying splodges of orangey red blood. Blaine’s blood. His pupils are blown and his hair is flopping down at one side and over his forehead.

 

And yet Blaine’s heart leaps. It lunges further into a deep love for Kurt, for his beauty inside and out and his beautiful mind and the thoughts he keeps.

 

Kurt chews on his bottom lip before sliding his tongue out to dry and clean up some off the staining on his face. He looks graceful, but maybe a little bashful.

 

Blaine leans up on his elbows, a little shakily with his head lolling to the side a little, but before he gets the chance to say or do anything, Kurt carefully guides him back down. “Just rest for a little while, sweetheart. Don’t want you to feel woozy. Are you ok? I didn’t-did I…” 

 

“You’re no monster.” Blaine whispers, staring up at Kurt in absolute awe. His throat feels dry and his tongue too big for his mouth but he doesn’t care.  “You didn’t do anything but love me and treat me the way I wanted you to. It was beautiful. The whole thing.”

 

They smile and stare at each other for a while as they wait for the heavy fog to lift from Blaine’s head, enabling him to lift his head easier and bare the weight on his shoulders. Kurt takes a face wipe from Blaine’s bed stand and cleans himself, while Blaine watches, beaming with the odd giggle. 

 

Eventually Blaine pulls himself up to a sitting position and nuzzles into Kurt’s shoulder. “Thank you…”

 

“I’m pretty sure I should be saying that to you…”

 

“Whatever. I love you.”

 

Kurt boops his nose. “I love you too.” He moves a finger to the tiny closed up incision in Blaine’s neck, it’s still an angry red but it’s so neat and tidy and looks likes it’s no longer throbbing.

 

“Doesn’t hurt.” Blaine mutters and Kurt smiles, loving how Blaine feels like he should be the one offering reassurance.

 

“So” Kurt starts after leaning down for a quick kiss to his bite mark and then to his lips, deciding that it is better to move on from this conversation. It’s done; they’re good, no discussion needed. “You got to see my vamp in action, when do I get to see your wolf, huh?”

 

Blaine sums up enough energy to tackle Kurt down to the mattress, the sheets finally falling from the bed as Kurt squeaks and laughs, his eyes lighting up.

 

“When it’s necessary, baby.” Blaine smiles, pulling back to sniff and kiss all around Kurt’s face, a clear wolf trait that an afternoon in bed has drawn out of him. “You’ll meet him when you need to.” He adds with a kind, polite but somewhat cautionary tone.

 

And as always Kurt whole heartedly trusts the words that Blaine speaks, he just can’t make up his mind whether he wants to meet Blaine’s wolf sooner or later, or maybe not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like? ;)


End file.
